Bright Eyes
by Lecia47
Summary: Kurt has had a past of self-harm before he met Blaine and has been clean ever since, but what will finally push him over the edge? And how far will it push him? Title based off of Bright eyes by Mike Batt. Triggers/Warnings mentioned in chapters. I suck at summaries. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N:** This is my first time posting something on here... So I hope you enjoy! This is only a short preview of what is going to become a multi-chapter fic if people are interested...so yeah! The title is based off of a song called "Bright Eyes" by Mike Batt which will appear in later chapters.)

**Triggers/Warnings:** Mention of self harm.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, It would all be Agnsty!Klaine.

_**Bright Eyes**_

As soon as Kurt got home, he threw his bag onto the floor and set off up the stairs to his ensuite bathroom. As soon as he stepped in, the smell of rubbing alcohol and summer breeze found its way to his nose, tickling his senses. He removed his slushy laden shirt and dropped it onto the floor with a loud smack, his pants, socks and underwear soon following.

His hand started tracing one of the many old scars that littered his left arm as he made his into the shower, not even looking as he turned the knob. The soon scalding water immediately started to irritate his skin but it didn't matter. Not to Kurt, not now. He dropped to the floor and brought his hands to his eyes, wiping away the tears that seemed to have formed there.

Why today? Today of all 365 days that it could happen, Karofsky kissed him on his and Blaine's 1 year anniversary. Tears stung his eyes again as he sat on the hot shower tiles, reminiscing about the events that placed earlier that day.

"_Blaine honey, we need to go! The store's about to close!" Kurt said, giggling at his boyfriends face as he wandered around, looking at the rows and rows of bowties that the outlet store had._

"_But Kuuuuuuuuuurt, there's still another 15 minutes!" Blaine whined, 7 bowties already in hand. He smirked as he leant in close, whispering just loud enough for Kurt to hear "That's just enough time for a quickie in the change rooms." His free hand started to trace its way from Kurt's side to his pants as Kurt pushed him away._

_Kurt had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the kicked puppy look on Blaine's face as he turned around. He started walking to the store entrance swaying his hips seductively, just turning his head slightly to see Blaine licking his lips. "Hurry up and pay for those, will you? We still have our date tonight and we both need to get ready. I'm not going out looking like this." _

_Kurt waited 5 minutes as Blaine paid for the bowties, grabbing his hand and walking along side him. They were in the parking lot, in between their two cars when Kurt remembered. "You go home and get ready. I left my scarf in the change room and I have to go get it. I'll pick you up at 8?" he asked, giving the former Warbler a peck on the cheek. _

"_Yeah, sure. See you later then" Blaine replied, fumbling with his keys, and then opening his car door. "And Kurt, I love you." _

"_And I love you." Kurt smiled, his hand going up to cup Blaine's jaw and bringing him in for a short, yet sweet kiss. "See you at 8" Kurt watched as Blaine left, and then checked his watch. 5:53. He had 7 minutes left to go get his scarf. He turned around, walking swiftly to the front of the store when something big, red and cream caught his eye._

_Noticing the big "M" he started to walk faster to the store, sprinting to the door and explaining to the staff member that was closing the store that he forgot his scarf. He found what he was looking for, thanked the staff and turned around to leave. As soon as he got outside, the store re closed, he stopped dead in his tracks, a look of utter horror upon his face._

_There in front of him was none other than David Karofsky._

**_Reviews are appreciated! Less than three (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N:** Wow! I'm actually pleasantly surprised at the response to this story! Free cookies&kittens for everyone (/^u^)/)

**Triggers/Warnings:** Mention of self harm, mild gay bashing.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, Kurt would've been on that train and Ryan Murphy would've been in front of it.

**Chapter 2**

_Dave glared at Kurt in distaste, a scowl on his lips. "What are YOU doing here fag? Coming to get some rhinestones to bedazzle your fairy clothes?" he sneered. "You should leave before you infect this place with all of your gay, I don't want to catch any diseases."_

_The force of a rough hand pushing against Kurt's shoulder sent him into the brick wall before he sank to the dust covered cement. He could feel something cool dripping down his back as he lowered his head, awaiting the impending attack. Shivers racked his lithe frame as crushed ice and red dye #7 soaked through his clothes and made it's way into some very _uncomfortable _places._

_Kurt had had enough. He had enough of the name calling. He had enough of the dumpster tosses and the locker shoves. He had just _had enough_. His body trembled as he stood up, arms bracing the wall to keep him from falling. With all of the pent up anger inside of him, he stood up fully, looking Dave in the eye and giving him one of his famous bitch glares. "What the actual fuck."_

_Dave scoffed and turned away, heading for the dark alleyway to the side of the store. But Kurt wasn't having any of it. He followed Dave close behind and shouted "Hey! I'm talking to you!" This made Dave stop. He turned on his feet and stared at Kurt, raising one eyebrow slightly higher than the other. He rolled his eyes, turned back around and continued to walk. _

_This made Kurt angry. Not just angry, but downright furious! He marched straight up to Dave and grabbed onto his shoulder, effectively turning him around so they were facing each other. "Why David? WHY? Why do you feel the need to bring not just me, but EVERYONE down? What's in it for you? I don't see the fucking president coming to the school to say 'Congratulations for beating that kid up! Here's an award!' so WHY?"_

_Then there were rough, calloused hands grabbing his face and dry, chapped lips pressing hard against his own. Kurt's eyes widened as the sudden realization hit him. David Karofsky, the boy who made his life a living hell, who pushed him and shoved him and called him names, was kissing him. His shaking hands pushed the body back as he backed up. He felt the cool brick of the side of the building as he slid down to the floor. His breath became laboured and tears stung at his eyes. He waited until he could just barely see the blurry form of the man who kissed him walking away before he let the tears fall._

Kurt awoke from his unpleasant reverie by a loud knock on his bathroom door followed be a gruff voice echoing throughout the bathroom. "Kurt, you okay in there? It's 7:30, you've been in the shower for over an hour."

Kurt muttered a brief "shit" to himself at the time before looking at his pruned hands and replying to his father. "Yea, I'm fine. I just lost track of time, I guess. But it's okay, I'm getting out now. "

"Okay kid" he heard his father reply. "Just as long as you're alright." The sound of footsteps muffled on carpet was heard from the hallway as Kurt stepped out of the shower and into the now cool air. He grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around his waist, before standing in front of the mirror to look at his reflection.

To say that Kurt disliked what he saw is a major understatement. His face was contorted in disgust as he poked, prodded, and grabbed at every visible piece of fat that resided on his body. His eyes finally landed on his lips as the scene replayed itself over and over in his mind. With his eyes still glued to his face, his right hand subconsciously grabbed the shaving razor on the side of his sink.

**_Reviews mean Klainebows and Klisses! Less than three (:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:** I love each and every one of you! (^ u ^ )**)**

**Triggers/Warnings:** Self harm in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Glee, upsetting as it may be.

**Chapter 3**

Kurt realized that what he was about to do was wrong. He understood the consequences but at the moment, he couldn't care less. His body craved it, the endorphins that came with the blood. He _needed_ it. He needed the feeling that came with knowing that he could cause his own pain. He just needed to feel. He needed to, which is why he eventually picked up the razor and put it against his wrist.

Kurt closed his eyes and deepened his breathing. He needed to be calm. Without taking the razor off of his wrist, he looked up at his pale face in the mirror. He wanted to cry. He wanted to, but he couldn't. The tears wouldn't come. The blank look in his face is what set him off. In one swift motion, he sliced the razor through his skin. The blood formed little droplets on top of the cut before slowly making its way down his arm and dripping onto the floor.

More. He needed more. More pain, more blood, just more. Laying his arm on the counter, Kurt searched through the drawer until he found his weapon of choice. There at the back of the drawer, long forgotten was his custom made Swiss army knife from his father. Sure, the fact that it was from his father made him feel kind of guilty, but he could feel guilty later. Right now he needed more. More pain, more blood, just more.

Doing a quick job of disinfecting the blade with rubbing alcohol, Kurt closed his eyes again and felt the cool touch of the blade against his skin. He put slight force on the blade and took his time in swiping it across his porcelain skin. It stung, but he needed the pain. He repeated this until his arm was littered with 7 freshly bleeding cuts, and the area covered in blood. He took his towel and pressed it against the cuts to stop the bleeding, reveling in the sting that came with it. Then out of nowhere Teenage Dream started to play.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized who it was. He started to search franticly for his iPhone until he found it on his night side table. As soon as he looked at the time, he winced. 8:10. He was supposed to pick up Blaine 10 minutes ago. He unlocked his iPhone and opened the message from his boyfriend.

**Kurt, are you ok? You were supposed to pick me up 10 minutes ago, and you're never late… If you don't reply soon, I'm going to come over. I'm worried. ~Blaine x**

A weak smile made its way onto blue eyed boy's face as he read the text. Blaine was so protective, it was cute. He always worried, which was a reason why Kurt never told him about the self harm. Why tell him anyways if he could just cover it up makeup and still be thought of as normal?

_**It's alright, I'm fine. I just fell asleep. I should be there at 8:30? Sorry. Love you, -Kurt.**_

"_Lies"_ thought Kurt. _"I'm not fine. I was never fine."_ Bringing his phone with him, he headed back into the bathroom to clean up. He found a dirty washcloth and wet it, using it to wipe up the copper smelling dried blood from the floor and sink. He then cleaned his cuts and put on some polysporin before finding a gauze square and some medical tape. He quickly applied those and threw the paper in the garbage, when his phone buzzed again.

**Oh thank goodness. And it's okay, you shouldn't be sorry! I just worry. See you soon! Love you too. ~Blaine x**

"_Of course he believed me. He always does."_ He locked his phone and threw it onto the bed, before opening his closet and finding the outfit that he had planned carefully for today. He's prepared. He's _always_ prepared.

After getting dressed, Kurt needed to do his hair. With blow dryer in right hand and comb in left, he set off to work, occasionally using some hairspray. When his hair was coiffed to perfection, he grabbed his phone and headed out the door, plastering a fake smile on his face.

The drive to Blaine's house didn't take long, and he was soon standing in front of his boyfriend's door, waiting for him to come down. The mahogany door opened a crack and he caught a glimpse of the honey coloured eyes that he loves before the door swung open and he had his arms full of Blaine.

Kurt reciprocated the hug and gave his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the car. The heavy warmth of Blaine's hand in his never failed to calm him, and this time was no exception. He felt a gentle squeeze and looked up to see that the once cheerful honey coloured eyes were now filled with concern. "You ok?" The former Warbler asked, giving a weak smile and gently squeezing his hand again.

Kurt opened his boyfriend's door and let go of his hand before replying with a small smile of his own. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess." He got in his door and closed it, glancing over to Blaine and resting a hand on his thigh while he started the car. "Now let's go, we have reservations."

_**Reviews are nice, and I enjoy them. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:** Bahh D: I'm so sorry for the long space between updates. I went camping for a week and I told myself that I ws going to write, but I never did. Then I got caught up in reading a fanfic called _Psyche_ by _diirrtylittlefreaks_ (which is amazing by the way, you should go read it.) Anyways, I changed my username, you like? ;3 **Long AN is long, time to go to the warnings and disclaimers.)**

**Warnings/Triggers:** Mention of self harm. Brief mention of suicide, but blink and you'll miss it.

**Disclaimer:** *Checks pockets* Nope. Still don't own glee.

Chapter 4

The sky was a beautiful orange pink when Kurt pulled into the parking lot of Breadsticks. He turned off the car and pocketed his keys, turning his face to see his boyfriend rocking out to the radio, which was currently playing "The Ballad of Mona Lisa". He chuckled at the sight before opening his door, effectively turning off the radio.

"Kuuuuuurt, why'd you do that? The song was almost over!" Blaine whined, attempting to turn the radio back on. When he realized he couldn't, he crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "You're such a buzz kill."

Kurt just replied by leaning forward and trapping the younger man's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently. He parted with a quick peck, and got out of the car heading towards the restaurant.

Blaine followed close behind as they entered, Kurt asking for their table and a waitress with curly blonde locks and stunning green eyes leading them the way. As soon as they were seated, she handed them their menus, took a look at their clasped hands and smiled before saying they look cute together and to call her when they were ready to order.

After they were done selecting what they were going to order, they called the waitress over and she wrote it down before smiling again and leaving. Kurt smiled softly, looking over at where the waitress was now taking another tables' order. "She's nice, not as homophobic as the other people who work here."

Blaine smiled in return before looking down at their clasped hands and frowning. His brows furrowed and a look of concern was written in his honey coloured eyes. "Kurt, there's blood on your sleeve."

Kurt's gaze quickly lowered to his gray sleeve that _was_in fact, dotted with blood. His breath hitched as his eyes shot up to Blaine's. He tried to pull his hand away, but Blaine wasn't having any of it.

"Kurt, why is there blood on your sleeve?" His calloused hand moved to try and pull up the fabric, but Kurt roughly tugged away his hand before he could.

"It's nothing Blaine, just a scratch from earlier. It must have reopened, but it's nothing."

His boyfriend eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds, but dropped the subject. When he did, Kurt visibly relaxed, his shoulders slouching as he let out a short breath of relief.

The timing could not possibly be better when the waitress (named Lily, according to her nametag) came with their food. A plate of chicken penne for Blaine, and a small bowl of fresh garden salad for Kurt.

"I still think you should get more to eat. That's barely enough. Here, have some of this. It's delicious." Blaine said, gently pushing his plate forward so Kurt could have some.

The counter tenor raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at this, scoffing softly. "How do you know? You haven't even eaten any of it yet, or any of the food here for that matter. Most of it tends to taste like dumpster smells. Terribly disgusting."

"I highly doubt that, Kurt." Blaine deemed, raising a triangular eyebrow of his own. "Here let me prove it to you." He reached for his for and stabbed at a few noodles on the plate and brought it up to his mouth. He smiled as he put them into his mouth and started chewing, but the smile soon turned into a grimace as he spit his food back on the plate.

"See?" Blaine pushed, forcing a huge smile onto his face. "Absolutely, amazingly delicious."

"Yes, the half chewed noodles on your plate deem that statement fit. I don't even want to try this 'Salad'. Let's just go somewhere else, instead?" Kurt smirked, already getting up out of his seat and placing a 20 on the table.

He grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him out the door while smiling at Lily. He then strut to his car, not noticing that the whole way there, Blaine was lifting up his sleeve. The only thing that made Kurt notice is that he suddenly felt like he was pulling a dead weight. Kurt let go of his boyfriends hand before turning around and realizing why the former Warbler stopped.

Kurt's sleeve was halfway up his arm, and Blaine's eyes were fixed on the bloodied bandage and the old and new scars, while dotted with tears.

If Kurt could feel, he would have felt his heart break at the look on his boyfriends face. "Blaine…" he started, "I… it's… it's not what it looks like… my cat just… he likes to play around… he scratches…"

But he was cut off by Blaine, who whispered a quiet "You don't have a cat, Kurt. You're allergic."

"How do you know that…?" Kurt questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I like to listen when you tell me things, Kurt. And the only thing going through my mind is one question, _Why didn't he tell me_?" He grabbed Kurt's arm and the blue eyed teen did nothing to try and move it away this time. "Out of all the things you've told me about yourself, why not the one thing that seems most important? You're hurting yourself, Kurt. _Why_?"

Blaine wasn't really expecting an answer, so it startled him when he heard a whisper coming from his boyfriend.

"Because I deserve it. Because when I see the blood wash away, it feels like my problems wash away, but they don't. They never do. And maybe I do it because sometimes, it's the only thing I can feel." By the end of his response, Kurt was shaking. He was shaking as he yelled, and backed away from Blaine when he tried to touch him.

"You don't know what that's like though, do you? What it's like not to feel? It's like there's something inside me that _forces _me to feel nothing, like something terrible could happen out of the blue and I wouldn't care. I want to feel. God Blaine, _I want to so bad_ but I can't, I just _can't!_And why do I have to deal with it? Why do I have to deal with the pain? It's just… it's not fair!"

He finished with a shout before falling to his knees by the driver's door and crying. "It's not fair." He whispered. "It's just not fair."

Blaine was by his side in an instant, sitting on the pavement and leaning on the car door, bringing a broken and sobbing Kurt into his arms, and pulling him to his chest. "It's okay Kurt, it's okay. Nothing can hurt you now, okay? Shh, everything will be alright."

But deep down, Blaine knew he was lying. He knew that it wouldn't be okay, it couldn't. Nothing could after something as drastic as this had happened. It's only a matter of time before he tries to ki… No. He couldn't think of that. Not now, not ever.

And so Blaine sat on the pavement, Kurt sobbing into his chest while he attempted to comfort him, and his own silent tears falling into the well kept hair as he thought of Kurt, _his Kurt,_ and the future possibilities that may come to pass.

**THE END**

Just kidding ;3

**TBC**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and they make me feel like I'm not just writing to air. x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:** Wow... I'm so sorry this took so long! I just had major writers block, then I decided to write but that's when my internet stopped working. After it got turned back on, we had some family problems, but now everything's better! :D**)**

**Warnings:** angst.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own glee. Sorry to disappoint.

Chapter 5

**Kurt**

The sound of hushed whispers is what brought Kurt out of the realm of dreams. Although, one of the whispers stood out to him the most. Not necessarily what was being whispered, but who the person whispering it was.

_Jeff._

As soon as the realization hit him, he sat up looking around the room because there were more than 5 voices here. Where even was here? Maybe his room? But 5 people couldn't fit in Kurt's room… Why would there even be 5 people there in the first place? What's happening?

"Shh… I think he's awake…" Jeff's soothing voice whispered.

"Hmm… he's sitting up, looking frantically around the room. I thought he was asleep." A voice said sarcastically, less hushed than the rest.

_Nick._

_Nick and Jeff are here. So are Blaine, Carol and Burt._

But where is here?

Kurt squinted and blocked the light from his eyes with his hand because the bright fluorescent lights were hurting his eyes.

_Fluorescent lights. The sanitary smell. The faint beeping in the background._

Hospital.

Kurt was in a hospital. He hated hospitals… why was he in a hospital? And as soon as he opened his mouth to talk to ask that question, a nurse came rushing in through the door, and appeared by his side.

"Hello there Kurt, how are you feeling?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Why am I here?" He asked, wincing at the sound of his croaky voice. How long had he been asleep? His right hand tried to reach for Blaine for comfort, but something was keeping it in place.

_Handcuffs._

_He was handcuffed to the bed._

His heart rate quickened and his eyes widened. Tears stung at his eyes as he looked frantically around the room, his gaze falling on his boyfriend sitting in the chair.

Something terrible must have happened last night… because Blaine was still in the same clothes and his hair broken free from the gel casing. It's never like that.

His boyfriend looked up with red rimmed eyes, and a weak smile. His voice sounded hoarse from crying when he opened his mouth to say 3 words. 3 words that made Kurt just slightly angry at the only person he loved.

"I had too."

**Blaine**

It broke his heart to do this to his Kurt, but it was for the best. What would he do if Kurt went farther? It's a possibility, a possibility of which nobody wants to know the outcome. It already broke his heart that this is something that Kurt did to himself, that he was intentionally hurting himself. Can't he see that he's perfect?

Blaine got up from his chair and slowly started making his way to the bed while the nurse was checking his boyfriend's vitals. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I needed too. You can't keep doing this to yourself." He said as he reached out his hand and laid it atop his boyfriends.

He felt his heart give a painful squeeze as Kurt removed his hand quickly, as though it had been burned. It broke completely when Kurt looked into his eyes with pure anger and disgust.

"You didn't have to do anything _Blaine._" He spit out, his eyes glancing over to the other people in the room, who were standing closer to the bed since the nurse had left the room. "You could have just kept it a secret. Are you telling me they all know?" He asked, once again glancing at his family and 'friends'.

"Yeah, they do. It's a long story…"

"I'm kind of handcuffed to a hospital bed, and I'm sure that they won't let me out for I while. I have the time." He sneered.

Blaine sighed and dragged the chair closer to the hospital bed. He looked up at the people in the room, silently asking them to leave. They seemed to have gotten the memo as Carole looked worriedly at Burt before they both left, soon followed by a distressed looking Nick and Jeff who grabbed each others hands and left without saying another word.

"I'm still waiting." Kurt said impatiently, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in the process.

Blaine took a deep breath, and looked his boyfriend (did Kurt even want to be his boyfriend right now? Whatever, his maybe boyfriend) in the eyes. "It all started last night, at the end of our date"  
_  
And so Blaine sat on the pavement, Kurt sobbing into his chest while he attempted to comfort him, and his own silent tears falling into the well kept hair as he thought of Kurt, his Kurt, and the future possibilities that may come to pass._

_After about 15 minutes of Blaine whispering sweet nothings into his boyfriend ear, trying to comfort him, he realized that his boyfriend had fallen asleep in his arms. In the middle of a restaurant parking lot. He gave a weak smile and lifted his boyfriend, putting him in the backseat of the car careful not to wake him, before searching in his pocket for the keys._

_With silent triumph and the keys in his hand, he opened the front door and started the car, thankful for the quiet engine. But now came the hard part. What was he going to do about this?_

_Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, and crossed his arms on the steering wheel before laying his head down to rest on them. What_

_was he going to do? He couldn't just leave him like this, fragile and broken, but what would Kurt do if he told his parents? But if he did tell Kurt's parents, they could help Kurt get help. Something that Blaine could never do._

_He took another deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot. He needed to make a quick stop before he went to Kurt's house._

_**Jeff**_

_It was about 10:00 pm on a Saturday, and Nick and Jeff were doing what they usually do. They were sitting on their shared Dalton dorm room floor playing scrabble._

_"Jeff, I'm sorry to inform you, but 'Tardis' isn't a word.' Nick said, chuckling at the look on his boyfriends face, which was a frown, mixed with a look of curiosity._

_"Of course it is Nicky! Haven't you seen Doctor Who? It's what the Doctor and his companions travel around in! It's a word!" Jeff said._

_"No, I haven't seen it, and just because it's in a television show, doesn't mean that it's a real word Jeffy! You don't see me putting down the word 'supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious' just because it was in Mary Poppins!" Nick replied._

_"Well duhh, of course you wouldn't put that down. You need more than 7 letters to spell that! Making that word would be cheating and you know it!"_  
_Nick sighed fondly at the child that was his boyfriend. "I'll just go get the scrabble dictionary."_

_"You do that!" Jeff yelled at the form that was his boyfriend going to get the book from their friends' room down the hall._

_Jeff started to make some microwaveable popcorn for a snack when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He set the timer for the microwave, and licked his fingers as he went to answer the knocking. He was surprised to see a distressed looking Blaine at the door. Wasn't he supposed to be on a date with Kurt?_

_"Jeff! I need your help. It's Kurt…"_

_"Oh my god, Blaine! Is he okay? Where is he? Is he hurt? Does he need to go to the hospital?" Jeff asked frantically, his head poking out of the door and looking down the hallway for an injured Kurt._

_"Yeah… He's fine." He replied, pushing his friend's blond head back through the door. "I just need your help with something. I'll tell you more in the car. C'mon." Blaine said, grabbing Jeff's hand and leading him through the door._

_At that moment, Nick decided to appear with his hand in the scrabble dictionary, pointing to the space where 'Tardis' would have been. "HaHA! Tardis isn't in here! I told you- What's wrong?" He asked, looking up to see Blaine there._

_"Are you coming too? I guess it might be better… I'll explain in the car. C'mon." Blaine said, throwing the dictionary in the room before dragging both Nick and Jeff outside and into the car._

**Blaine**

"And yeah… after that, I told them and they both said that the best thing to do would be to tell your parents. So we did, and we all took you here, and you started to struggle in your sleep hence the…" Blaine waved his hand at the handcuffs binding Kurt to the bed. "Yeah… I think your dad might want to talk to you now…" He said, glancing out through the windows beside the door to see Burt looking at the door as if he was contemplating going in.

"Well I don't want to talk to him. Or you, for that matter. Why can't you understand that I DON'T NEED HELP? I'm doing fine." Kurt replied, keeping his arms crossed as he looked away.

"But Kurt…" Blaine insisted, reaching his hand up to Kurt's arm. "Why can't you see that-"

"Don't. Touch me." Kurt hissed, lacing the words with as much venom as he could muster.

Blaine sighed as he stood up, the chair scraping on the linoleum floor, and walked to the rooms' door. As his hand reached for the knob, he turned his head to Kurt and said hopefully "I love you."

Tears stung at his eyes as he saw Kurt sink lower in the bed, his arms still crossed and his head still facing the other direction.

He opened the door and walked into the hall, going to sit in the chairs that were placed outside he room.

"How'd it go?" Jeff asked, placing a comforting hand on Blaine's back.

Blaine turned to face his friend and took a deep breath, prepared to tell him how it went. But that's when Blaine lost it. He sunk his head into Jeff's shoulder, bawling his eyes out. Jeff turned in his chair, and rubbed him soothingly on the back. "Blaine, what happened?"

He sniffled, his head still in the crook of Jeff's shoulder as he whispered, "He hates me."

**(A/N: ** So yeah... I hope it was worth the wait! I'm not sure when the next update will be up, but hopefully within the next week!**)**

**Reviews are like fezzes and bowties. They are super cool, and are mega appreciated! They also tell me if people like this! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Blah! The time span between updates keeps getting longer! I'm so sorry! I will try my absolute hardest to get the chapter out sometime next week, but don't hold me to that... Sorry the ending is pretty bad, I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter. The next one will be better though! :D

**Triggers/Warnings:**Mild gay bashing (Seriously, like one sentence.) Mentions of self harm and eating disorders.

**Disclaimer: **Glee is TOTALLY mine! (Le heavy sarcasm.)

* * *

Chapter 6

**Jeff**

The shoulder of Jeff's plaid shirt was wet. It had been a total of 15 minutes that Blaine had spent crying on his shoulder, occasionally whispering '_he hates me_'. Finally, Jeff decided that enough was enough, and that it was time to speak up.

"He does." He said blatantly to Blaine.

Blaine lifted his head while wiping his nose with his hand and looked up at Jeff. "He does what…?" he asked, once again wiping his nose and making a sniffling noise.

"First, take this." Jeff reached into his pocket and took out a small travel sized Kleenex package and handed it to his friend. "Wiping your nose with your hand is not cute, and it's also extremely unhygienic."

"Thanks." Blaine sniffled, taking the package from Jeff and giving a weak smile while pulling one out to wipe his nose.

"You're welcome. And second, you were saying Kurt hates you. And you're right, he does hate you." Jeff said.

Blaine looked surprised that Jeff would say that out loud, but inside he was silently agreeing. Nick on the other hand took Jeff by his hand, raised him up out of his seat and led him down many corridors and into an empty hallway.

Nick stopped and faced his boyfriend, looking him straight in the eyes. "Jeff, what are you doing?" he asked sternly. "You're supposed to be comforting Blaine, he's your friend!"

Jeff gave a breathy sigh and rubbed his tired eyes with his hand. He knew that this was coming.

He grabbed his boyfriends' hands with both of his before taking a step closer. "Nick, do you remember how I felt when you told my parents that I had an eating disorder and that I self harmed? And even how _you_ felt?" he asked.

A weak smile played at Nick's lips as he rested his forehead against Jeff's. "You were angry; terribly so. And I felt terrible." He said honestly. "I was sad that you were mad at me, frustrated that you wouldn't talk to me, and scared that you weren't going to love me anymore. All I wanted was for you to feel better about yourself. For you to be able to see yourself the way I see you. For you to be able to love yourself the way I love you."

He sighed and wiped a strand of Jeff's blond hair out of his eyes. "And even though there was a chance that you might not ever want to talk to me again, I wanted to help you. I wanted you to be healthy, and to feel better. In the end, it was worth all the pain and heartbreak. You both overcame your eating disorder and your self harm, and you _didn't_ hate me. It took a while, of course, but you did feel better about yourself, and our relationship grew stronger."

Jeff's smile faltered a little as if he was hiding something, although Nick didn't seem to notice. "Nick, that was both extremely touching and a little cheesy, but it proves my point perfectly." He said smiling. "Blaine doesn't need to be told a lie when he knows the obvious truth. All he needs to know is that it _will_ get better. They'll get through it, I'm sure of it. We're not as close as they are, so if we could've, they sure can."

Nick sighed fondly. "I guess that makes sense."

Jeff smiled and took walked away, heading down the many corridors that they had come to find privacy, so they could get back to Blaine.

Nick had caught up with Jeff, and was now walking beside him. He leaned in close, so only Jeff could hear. "You know earlier, you said something about us not being as close as they are… we could fix that." He whispered seductively, before placing a kiss behind his boyfriend's ear.

Jeff immediately stopped. He turned slowly, biting his lip and raising an eyebrow in the process. He started giggling as he playfully shoved Nick's shoulder. "You perv!" he said, before he grabbed Nick's face and pulled him into a kiss. Nick rolled his eyes but kissed his boyfriend anyways.

After a few seconds, they pulled away for air. Nick was smirking and Jeff was rolling his eyes when he heard a loud 'whisper'.

"Ugh, gays are so gross. I'm so glad that they haven't legalized gay marriage in Ohio. PDA is bad enough with regular people."

Jeff looked crestfallen, but all Nick did was wrap his arm around his boyfriends shoulders, walk slowly away down the corridors, and stick up his middle finger for the jerk behind them.

Jeff leaned his head against Nick's shoulder. "I love you, 3"

"I love you too, 6"

**Blaine**

Burt and Carole had left around 1 am, albeit reluctantly. They only left because they needed too. They both had to sleep so that they could work; Burt at the shop and Carole at the hospital. Carole said she'd try and stop in as much as possible, but that Kurt would probably be released later that day.

Blaine sat quietly in the hallway, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. Nick made a disgruntled noise in his sleep that made Jeff stir, but they both relaxed and fell back into their respective peaceful sleeps.

Blaine pondered being able to go back into the room to see Kurt, or if the boy would just kick him out. In the end, he decided on the former; he just needed to make sure Kurt was okay.

He stood up off the chair and walked silently to the wooden door, careful not to wake the sleeping boys. He turned the brass knob and walked inside, taking a minute to adjust from the brightly lit lights in the hallway, to the generously dimmed ones in the room.

Blaine made his way over to the bed and ran his hand through his gel cased hair as he stared at the limp and fragile frame under the covers.

Out of all the scenarios that floated through his music laden brain, not one of them included the blue eyed boy being asleep.

Blaine dragged the outdated armchair across the sterile room, contorting his face as the chair made an irritating screech. He stopped dragging the chair when he saw that Kurt was stirring in the bed, and decided that he best lift the chair so he wouldn't have to face the boy right away.

He put the chair down next to the bed, and took a seat. All he could seem to do was stare at the fragile frame, the rise and fall of his chest, the faint beating of his heart.

Blaine was going to make sure that Kurt felt better, it's an obligation as his boyfriend. But that's not the only reason. He wanted to see him better, _needed _it.

Blaine rubbed at his sleep deprived eyes, only to find out that they were wet. Sobs racked his body as he lowered his head onto the frame of Kurt's hospital bed.

"Please, don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered.

What surprised Blaine is that Kurt seemed to have turned subconsciously in his bed so he was facing in his direction. His face rubbed into the pillow and he heard words that sounded a lot like "I could never, Blaine."

* * *

Blah! That ending.

_**Reviews are appreciated! And it may seem dumb, but I want to write my 17th reviewer a drabble. (: (17 is one of my favourite numbers.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, but I think I'm going to discontinue this story.

I might start it again, or re-write it in a couple of months, but I honestly don't enjoy this story and the way it is currently written.

If people still actually like this story, I will not hesitate to re-write it but for now it shall be discontinued.

Happy late new year, ~Alice


End file.
